


Memories

by elcholl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз, когда Алек уходит охотиться на демонов, он оставляет Магнуса один на один с его мрачным прошлым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708466) by [Of_Titles_And_Names](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Titles_And_Names/pseuds/Of_Titles_And_Names). 



> thank you so much Of_Titles_And_Names for permission to translate this beautiful work and all of the collection.

Пальцы Магнуса нервно стучали по книге, лежащей на столе. Алек ушёл несколько часов назад, чтобы проверить всплеск демонической активности вблизи Института. Он оставил Магнуса одного.

Магнус смотрел в никуда, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли.

Он всегда возвращается.

Он скоро вернется.

Эти мысли посещали его каждый раз, стоило Алеку оставить его одного.

Так много людей умерло.

Уилл Эрондейл.

Руки Магнуса дрожали, когда он открывал письмо.

Дорогой Магнус,  
Думаю, Вы ещё не слышали эту весть. Я скажу всё прямо, потому что не знаю как сообщить об этом по-другому. Уилл умер. Я…

Он выронил письмо из рук и дождь мгновенно намочил пергамент. Прошло уже много лет с момента последней гибели дорогого ему человека. Его одежда промокла из-за дождя, но он продолжал смотреть как каждая капля, упавшая на пергамент, делает текст непригодным для чтения.

Рагнор.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он сделал бесстрастное лицо.

— Ты Рангор Фелл?

— Да, это я, — сказал он удивительно легким голосом.

Его руки с силой сжались внутри кармана.

Рафаэль…

Вампир лежал в своём гробу, истекая кровью. Кровь окрасила его ложе в красный.

Так много моих друзей.

Мама…

— Мама? — он подошел к их сараю. Деревянная дверь со скрипом открылась и он заглянул внутрь. Сено громко скрипело под его ногами при каждом шаге.

Солнечный свет проникал сквозь щель в стене, освещая старый перевернутый стул.

Кар!

Ворон сидел где-то на крыше сарая. Когда Магнус поднял голову вверх, пытаясь найти его, он увидел фигуру раскачивающегося тела прямо под потолком. Когда он сделал несколько шагов ближе то понял, что это тело его матери, раскачивающееся вместе с порывами ветра.

— Мама! — завопил он.

Умрет ли Александр в ближайшее время?

Магнус, не желая, вспомнил время, когда Алек чуть не умер. Он вспомнил старые коридоры Института, множество коек в больничном крыле и постоянный звук лязга мечей.

Он не в первый раз вспоминал это. Что было бы, если тогда его любимый умер. Угасла ли бы пульсирующая боль утраты со временем? Магнус с такой силой ударил по столу, что испуганный Председатель Мяу вскочил со своего места и взбежал вверх по лестнице.

Это стоит того. Стоит любви Алека. Даже, если Алек никогда не будет полностью моим, даже, если я страдаю из-за него. Это стоит того.

Независимо от того, когда он ушел и сколько кругов сделали стрелки часов, я буду помнить.

Сколько раз, просыпаясь по утрам, я видел его спящим рядом.

Сколько раз он улыбался мне.

Сколько раз я забывал о звездах, ведь его глаза сияют ярче, чем любая из них.

Звук ключей, открывающих дверь, выдернул его из мыслей. Он обернулся и увидел своего голубоглазого Алека.

— Эй, — сказал он, улыбнувшись, — Я вернулся.

Магнус поднялся из своего кресла, чтобы обнять Алека.

— Да, — ответил он, крепко обняв парня, — Ты вернулся.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил сумеречный охотник, взглянув магу в глаза.

— Ничего, — ответил Магнус с улыбкой на лице, — Абсолютно ничего.


End file.
